Angels & Demons
by iShattered Oblivion
Summary: Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances. However, will knowing Zack dredge up some secrets that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know?   ZackxCloudxNoctis Future yaoi. Has nothing to do with the book, Angels & Demons!
1. I Will Possess Your Heart

**Angels & Demons**

**Chapter One: I Will Possess Your Heart**

**Rated: M (Later)**

**Summary: Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances... But will knowing Zack bring some secrets to the surface that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know? Or is it all just a dream..?**

**Song: I Will Possess Your Heart - Death Cab For Cutie**

**Disclaimer: Well. I don't own Final Fantasy... A fact which saddens me so. **

* * *

><p><em>You gotta spend some time, Love, You gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find, love, I will possess your heart...<em>

* * *

><p>Rain poured from the skies as Cloud Strife left the towering glass building. He tilted his head back to look at the heavy clouds opening up, flashing lightning and growling thunder. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his wind-tousled blonde hair. As much as he loved the rain, now was not the time. After all, he had walked here, meaning he had to walk back home. In the rain. In the cold.<p>

He groaned, but grit his teeth and stepped into the storm. It was a matter of minutes before he was drenched. Cloud exhaled and watched as his breath formed smoky fog, from the cold, and drifted away on the slight breeze.

"Why didn't I just take the car?" He muttered, wincing as the icy rain struck his warm neck. At that moment, a car sped by and its tires hit a pothole in the road. Freezing water splashed up and onto a shivering Cloud. Anger flared in him and his blue-green eyes sparked with fury but he clamped it down. He resisted the urge to yell at the quickly fading vehicle and instead took refuge under the eave of a house.

Water dripped from his clothes and ran down his arms, forming a puddle on the wooden porch under his feet. Cloud looked about the area; he was sure this would be considered trespassing, but considering the circumstances, he didn't really care.

* * *

><p><em>I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last. You gotta spend some time, Love, You gotta spend some time with me...<em>

* * *

><p>Zack shivered softly as he walked home, muttering to himself something about the rain and how it could go die. Even though that was not physically possible, the thought sounded nice. The raven's clothes clung to his body, showing off defined chest and arms as he walked up his porch steps and stopped. A dark eyebrow quirked, but it wasn't noticeable because of the fact that his hair was sticking to his face.<p>

"...Who are you?" he asked while crossing his arms. "And why are you on my porch?"

Cloud blinked. "I was just standing here for a moment to get out of the rain." Without his consent, his eyes wandered. No doubt, the man was attractive. His gaze snapped back to the stranger. "I was about to leave."

Zack shook his head. "No, here, lemme get you a towel." He unlocked the door and left it open, walking through the entryway to the living room, visible through the doorway. He took his shirt off and dried himself, walking back out and handing Cloud a new towel. "So, what's your name, stranger?" He asked with a wry smile.

With a shrug, Cloud took the towel and began vigorously drying himself off. After a pause, blue-green eyes peeked out at him. "Cloud Strife." he finally answered and resumed his drying.

He raised an eyebrow. "That is...some name you got there kid." He grinned. "I'm Zack Fair." he smiled brightly. "Where do ya live? It's obviously not around here." He chuckled.

_Speaking of strange names. _Cloud swallowed his grin. "I live further out." He straightened up, his damp shirt clinging to him. His jeans, however, were heavy with the weight of the water. They'd stopped dripping, which Cloud was thankful for, however, the denim was now hanging low on his lean hips. He still hovered in the doorway, unsure of whether he was allowed in or not. "I don't really like living so close to the city. Too loud." He made a displeased face.

Zack let his eyes wander down the others' frame slowly then laughed softly. "I figured. I like living out here though. Its right where I can walk anywhere. I don't really need a car. Here, come on in. I'll make you some hot chocolate. And we'll get your clothes all dried and you can clean off in the shower. You're a bit muddy." He grinned and held the door open for Cloud as he walked inside.

Cloud hesitated before entering. "You sure?" He set the towel down and scoured the area. "I don't think its everyday a storm dumps a soaking wet guy on your porch." He eyed the other male, wary clear in his eyes. _He really is quite good looking._ Cloud brooded in his thoughts. But even a pretty face can mean danger.

Zack's grin widened. "I wouldn't mind rain and storms anymore if they dumped guys like you on my porch every time." He laughed. "And yeah, I'm sure. As long as you don't mind that I live alone?" he asked, looking at him expectantly. 'Please say yes... You seem WAY too interesting to let just slip away...'

A small flush stained Cloud's cheekbones and he coughed into his fist. "Living alone is fine, since you find me so interesting."

He blushed softly. "H-How did you..? Never mind." He coughed. "Shower is that-a-way," he pointed up the stairs. "I'll have your cocoa ready by the time you get out and we'll put your clothes in the dryer..?" He ended the sentence in a question.

Cloud nodded and headed upstairs, hearing the front door shut behind him. "I'll bring my clothes down in a minute!" He called. Once out of range, he shivered, still tingling from that blue gaze burning into his back. He shook off a strange feeling he got when thinking about this so-called Zack and went into the bathroom. He turned the silvery knobs, testing the water on the inside of his wrist. Once warm, he began the arduous task of peeling his drenched clothes off himself.

Zack went into the kitchen and sighed, leaning against the counter. His thoughts wandered to the blonde upstairs, and what he would look like naked and wet in the shower. The raven shook his head as if to dislodge the dirty thoughts.

He groaned when he realized there were no towels in the bathroom and grabbed a clean one, running upstairs, knocking twice before opening it. "Sorry, but I forgot to give you another towel, I haven't put them in here yet." He smiled sheepishly, his gaze down as he walked in.

Cloud glanced at him over his shoulder. "Oh." He reached for the fluffy towel. As he did, his fingers brushed over Zack's. An electric shock went through his skin and he dropped the towel with a sharp intake of breath.

Zack drew his hand back too, his eyes snapping up to Cloud's face. "I-Uhm..." he trailed off and bit his lip. His eyes lingered on the blonde's face, memorizing every detail before they settled on looking into the eyes so similar to his own, it was startling. He tilted his head to the side as he thought about how it was possible someone else had his mako-infused eyes. That was the only possible way to get that color. _Could it be that someone else is like me? _He shook his head at the thought and picked up the towel, and set it on the counter.

Cloud thanked him and they stood together in silence, the air crackling with the tension between them. He cleared his throat, looking down. His fine, golden lashes brushed his cheekbones before snapping open to reveal those blue iris' with a green ring spiking out of the pupil, almost glowing at Zack, like someone held a candle to them and its light was shining out. He broke the eye connection and instead, turned his head some and the light caught the sharp nose, leading down to the tempting mouth that seemed like it didn't smile much. They parted slightly and a glimpse of straight white teeth showed before he looked at him again.

"Well." He sighed, breath escaping from between his lips. "I suppose I should get in the shower..."

Zack smiled, once again, his eyes searching the blonde's face. Perfectly sculpted... Gods, those eyes... Those eyes could melt butter... Those eyes could search your soul... A slight blush stained his tan cheeks as he licked his lips. His own had laugh lines as the raven was always smiling. He sighed._ He's a kid. Jailbait. Not gonna happen._ He mentally reprimanded himself. He nodded at Cloud's comment, his hair still sticking to his face. He turned a little and his abs glistened in the light from the slight water that was still on them. "Alright. I'll go and finish the hot chocolate." He turned to the door, the water accentuating every curve of his back, making the eyes wander down it and to the pants that clung to him, hanging low on lean, toned hips as he closed the door behind himself.

Cloud stared after him, a yearning tugging his body towards Zack, but he denied it. _What the hell man? Get a grip_. He scowled, a frown pulling his lips down.

* * *

><p><em>How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me... I will possess your heart... I will possess your heart.<em>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Cloud padded down the stairs, barefoot. His feet sank into the comfy white carpet as he entered the living room, silent as a ghost.<p>

The black long-sleeved shirt clung tightly to his lightly muscled frame. The jeans, however, were Zack's, and were practically falling off. Cloud's notoriously spiky, windblown hair was still drying, a little damp from the shower. Clean and refreshed, he stretched, cat-like, on the couch. Long legs encased in denim propped themselves up on the arm of the couch. His face set in one of quiet brooding, fair hair soft and glowing, smooth peach skin, and a relaxed yet wary body gave him the appearance of a remorseful angel, just fallen from the deepest of heaven onto Zack's front porch.

Zack walked into the living room and took a mental snapshot. He walked over and set the coffee mug down with a grin. "Hey there, shorty. Ya feelin' better?" he sat in the loveseat, his shirt still off. His legs were open to a comfortable position and he rested the cup on his knee. He laid his head on the back of the couch, his throat exposed and pouty, full lips parted slightly as he blew his soft black hair out of his face slowly. The muscles rippled under the skin of his arms and abs every time he moved. "I put your clothes in the dryer, by the way." He said in his slightly deep, sensual voice, commanding yet soft at the same time. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing he would start getting more improper thoughts if he glanced at Cloud again.

Cloud glanced at him, ignoring the comment about being short. "Thanks for letting me come in." While Zack was obviously distracted, Cloud allowed his eyes to roam over his body. He sighed internally with appreciation. His gaze ran up Zack's neck like a caress.

Zack shivered lightly and his gaze snapped to Cloud's eyes, holding them and he grinned. "Checkin' me out?" The corners of his mouth tipped up in a slight smirk.

Cloud started, surprised, and flushed, looking away. He scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at a pillow cushion. There was a pause before he opened his mouth, "I'm not the one drooling." He pointed out, finally gathering his dignity and looking his host in the eye.

Zack laughed. "Your pout is adorable," he said and pointed to the hot chocolate on the table, ignoring Cloud's last comment. "Your cocoa is getting cold~," he smiled and sipped his own hot chocolate. "And don't think I haven't seen your eyes practically undressing me from the waist down since I took my shirt off." He closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair again, closing his eyes. He had a small smirk on his face.

Cloud's eyes flamed and his lips parted to shoot an answer back, but his cell chirped in his pocket. He'd completely forgotten about it and he practically jumped when it sounded. Cloud sighed and dug it out.

"Hello?" A slight pause. "I'm fine, baby." A longer pause, in which Zack could lightly hear another voice, attractive and drawling, yet soft and most definitely male. "Yes," Cloud's glowing eyes flickered to Zack and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "No, I got out of the storm. I'm with a-" he stopped midsentence and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a migraine. "Yes... I'll be home in a minute, Noctis. Of course, you too. Okay, bye." He hit the 'end call' button and put it down with a sigh. Cloud ran a hand through his hair, the spikes flattening out before popping back up.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "That was either a really ugly, butch/lesbian woman, or a man on the other side of that call." He grinned. "He sounds pretty. And I can tell who the... man... is in the relationship." He smirked.

Noctis texted Cloud, making the blonde's phone beep. _'Where are you? I'll pick you up.'_ it read. '_I don't want you getting sick._' the other part read.

Cloud sighed. "I've got to go... He's going to get worried." He texted his location and stood up. "Thanks for the help and the cocoa."

Zack stood up and walked him to the door, biting his lip. He looked over at him and leaned against the door, which kept it closed when he leaned on it, effectively keeping the blond from leaving just yet.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He made a move for the doorknob.

He grabbed both arms, pinning Cloud against the wall with a smirk, taking the blonde's lower lip between his teeth and sucking softly.

Cloud, taken by surprise, opened his mouth in a startled 'O'. His mind stuttered to a stop while his heart took off full blast. A gasp escaped his lips and his sea colored eyes widened. "Zack," he stuttered.

He chuckled and looked at him, "Yes, Cloud?" He asked with a laugh, slipping his tongue in the others' mouth, one hand holding his chin and keeping his mouth open while he pressed his body against the others.

Cloud struggled weakly against him "Wha-?" Noctis never treated him like this. It was always soft touches and gentle kisses. It was definitely new and curiosity got the better of him. With a groan, he allowed his tongue to tangle with Zack's, straining his neck to kiss him. He sealed his lips to Zack's and sucked lightly on his tongue, nipping it with his teeth.

Zack laced the fingers of one of their hands together, his other hand moving from his chin to his neck and down his chest and side slowly. He moaned softly, coaxing Cloud's tongue out and into his own mouth, sucking it lightly.

Cloud sighed with pleasure and jumped when a car horn honked outside. He broke away from Zack and looked towards the direction of the noise. Through the thick curtains, he could see the headlights of Noctis' car, slightly filtering through the rain. Cloud struggled to catch his breath, suddenly guilty. He'd completely forgotten about Noctis. "Uh..." he breathed. Cloud looked back at Zack, his pupils wide and darkening his normally bright eyes. His mouth, still open and sucking in air, was swollen, and his bottom lip sported a bead of blood where Zack had bitten him. "Um…yeah," He wrestled with his thoughts to form sentences, "I should probably…go" his mind still foggy, he looked up at his hands, still locked in Zack's iron grip.

Zack blinked and blushed softly. "Oh. R-Right..." he said quietly but made no move to let go of the blond. He licked the others lips, the blood going away and the cut healing. His eyes sparkled with lust but he reluctantly let go of him and stepped back. He was panting as hard as Cloud was but his mind was clearer. He gently rubbed his thumb over the swollen bottom lip, watching the swelling go down. He trailed his fingers lightly over the light bruises on the angel's jaw. "Sorry. I'm afraid I don't know what came over me." He said softly but his eyes showed no remorse.

_Damn shame. First and last meeting. Greatest kiss ever though._ He thought sullenly and sighed. He opened the door slowly and stopped cold upon seeing the other raven in the car.

Noctis huffed, wishing Cloud would hurry up. He glanced up when the door opened and his body became tense. He glared death at the younger raven holding the door open. He growled softly.

Cloud gathered his thoughts, still straying towards hotter images, and walked stiff-backed to the car. He got in and shut the door. Cloud looked at Noctis' hard face.

"Hey," he gave him a small smile, his lips quirking up in one of his ever-so-rare smiles, one that could melt the heart of a statue. He faced forward and buckled his seat belt. "I didn't figure it was going to rain, so I walk-" he cut off with a small sneeze.

The raven broke eye contact with the other raven and looked over at Cloud, a rare look of concern crossing his features. He pressed their foreheads together, checking his temperature.

"You are very warm...Is your face red..? Why are you embarrassed?" He asked with a small frown. Noctis could sense emotions in other people, and he didn't like the emotion Cloud was giving off right now. He raised an eyebrow and cupped his angel's chin in his hands gently.

Cloud closed his eyes and sank into Noctis' familiar scent and touch. "It's cold, Noctis." he shivered, his body temperature rising.

Noctis smiled a soft, small smile. "C'mon, let's go home..." he said, his hand moving to the steering wheel as he started the car. "Who's your... friend..?" he asked non-chalantly, though his voice sounded strange. He pulled out of the driveway as Zack shut the door.

Cloud shrugged and shifted. "I'm not sure. Some guy. He just invited me in because I was soaked to the bone. His name's Zack Fair." he frowned at the tone of Noctis' voice. He unbuckled and moved to the middle seat separating them. Buckling back up, he leaned into Noctis' warmth.

His body relaxed a bit when Cloud leaned into him. "I don't want you near that man ever again." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I don't care if he says 'hi' on the street, or proposes to you. I'm dead serious." He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "I need a haircut." He made a face.

Cloud laughed at his random statement. "I like it this way." He grinned then made a face. "If anyone needs a haircut, it'd be me." he glared at a blonde spike in his line of sight.

Noctis laughed quietly. "I love your hair though," he said with a grin. "It matches your...odd personality," he smiled a real, rare smile that reached his eyes, making him look younger and almost angelic. He kissed Cloud's cheek at a stoplight before turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

><p><em>You reject my... advances... and desperate plea's... I won't let you... let me down... so easily.<em>

_So easily..._

* * *

><p><em>Kisses rained down on his skin like fire and Cloud moaned in ecstasy. He tugged on the handcuffs securing him to the bed, the metal clinking against the deep, rich colored wood. A warm body lay across his and pushed him down into the bed before taking his mouth aggressively, their teeth bumping each other. Cloud's back left the bed and he groaned as that glorious mouth trailed down his neck-<em>

Cloud rocketed up into a sitting position, gasping for air. Confused, he looked around. _We're home... I must have fallen asleep._

Noctis lay beside him, his stone face softened in his sleep. Sweaty from his fever, and from other things, Cloud laid back down next to Noctis. His chest rose and fell in short, quick breaths and he fought to slow it. He turned on his side to watch Noctis sleep. Still unable to rest, his hand gently touched his peaceful face, gently sweeping his fingers along his cheekbones. Cloud's pulse slowed and yet he continued his exploration of Noctis' perfect face.

Noctis' face softened even more and he smiled softly, still asleep. He wrapped his arms around Cloud slowly, holding him close as he sighed contentedly.

Cloud curled in Noctis' arms and coughed a cough that shook him and rocked his shoulders. He shivered, feeling the fever grab hold of his body once again. He shifted and sighed, which dissolved into another coughing fit. _Dammit..._ He thought, groaning.

Noctis blinked awake and frowned, yawning softly, "Cloud? Are you alright?" He sat up and felt Cloud's forehead with the back of his hand. "Come on, we'll get you something to soothe your throat." He said quietly as he got out of bed, his chest glistening in the moonlight from the sheen of sweat that covered the tanned skin. He turned around, the arch of his back drew the eyes, much like Zack's, but the lines were harder, more toned. He stretched and put his boxers on, the material hanging low on his hips.

Cloud followed him, his legs shaking and his voice raspy. "Do you think it's Pneumonia?" He asked, feeling weak and light-headed. His thoughts strayed to his dream and his legs nearly gave out from underneath him. It had felt so real...

Noctis frowned and caught him when he looked like he would fall. "You look terrible..." He sighed. "I have no idea what you have. I hope it's not Pneumonia..." He trailed off. "What's with the hickeys?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't put them there..." Noctis frowned at him and set him down in the kitchen, starting to make the special tea for Cloud. While that was boiling, Noctis checked his temperature again. "Wow. You're hotter than I thought..." he mumbled.

Cloud looked down at his chest. To his surprise, his skin was indeed covered with round, red marks. "I-I don't know...I just woke up with them," he blushed. _But, it was just a dream..._ He began another coughing fit.

Noctis handed him the tea. "Drink that, it'll help. Promise. Now, are you sure you have no idea where those came from?" He traced one slowly, a deep frown on his face.

After coughing, Cloud winced. "Yeah," he replied hoarsely. "I think I would have remembered if that happened," he took a sip of his tea and looked at Noctis. Cloud set his tea down and scooted 'till he was in front of Noctis, his legs on either side of him. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen these before. When people become corrupted by a fallen angel, the angel invades your dreams and does whatever he/she wants to you. And you wake up with the marks, like it actually happened. I'm just trying to think of a fallen angel that you would know too..." he trailed off and his eyes flared with anger at Zack. He half sighed, half growled, looking down at Cloud's leg, closing his eyes slowly.

Noctis felt a warm hand on his cheek tilt his face up. Cloud searched his eyes with his own. "I promise," he whispered, touching his forehead to his. "I won't go near him if it will make you happy." The angel sighed and closed his eyes as well. "Stop worrying so much. Besides. There are no such things as angels. They're just myths."

Noctis leaned his head into Cloud's hand and smiled softly at him. "Thank you," he said and kissed his forehead softly. "And I can't help but worry..." he trailed off, chuckling at the blonde. "You're adorable," he grinned. "Now drink your tea."

Cloud nodded and took a sip of the hot liquid.

* * *

><p><em>It's like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can't read just yet. You gotta spend some time, Love. You gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find, love...<em>

_I will possess your heart._

* * *

><p>I'm baacckkk!<br>Okay. So, this story WILL be part of a series.  
>The series is a collab with me and my friend Amber. Amber did the responses for Cloud, and I was Noctis and Zack:3<p>

With each chapter, I'll remind you guys who was who and yeah.  
>Expect a new one every Friday, mmkay?<p>

And all the chapters will be different names, depending on the song I find fit for that chapter.

Yes, I know the lyrics are out of order, I did that on purpose (: All the chapters will be like that.

Song suggestions would be wonderful, and like always, tell me what you guys think!

I love you all! 3

hehe xD


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Angels & Demons**

**Chapter Two: Bring Me To Life**

**Rated: M (Later)**

**Summary: Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances... But will knowing Zack bring some secrets to the surface that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know? Or is it all just a dream..?**

**Song: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: Well. I don't own Final Fantasy... A fact which saddens me so.**

* * *

><p><em>Wake me up,<em>

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up…_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me,_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

* * *

><p>The morning light filtered through the window and landed on Cloud's face. He frowned and blinked awake. With a yawn, he rolled out of bed. Noctis had already left the house for work, leaving Cloud alone. He picked up Zack's pants that he had worn last night and searched the pockets. He became very still, then threw the pants down and headed downstairs. Cloud searched under the couches, in the kitchen, and finally the bedroom. He groaned and sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Cloud glanced at the phone, already grimacing at what he had to do.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wake me up,<em>

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up…_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me,_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

* * *

><p>Zack answered the phone with a yawn, usually light voice thick and husky with sleep. A slight British accent tinted his words, making them slightly alluring, almost hypnotizing. "Ugh... Morning, Cloud. I wondered when you would realize your phone was here." You could almost hear the grin in his voice.<p>

Cloud, once again, groaned. "Sorry to disturb you. Is there any way you could bring that to me?" He turned his head to the side, coughing.

"Sure, where do you live?" He asked while sitting up, "and you should really get that cough checked." He muttered, sounding un-interested.

Cloud glared at the phone before putting it back to his ear. He rattled off the address and hung up. Heading downstairs, he stopped in front of the mirror. For some reason, he checked his appearance, then scowled at himself. _Why am I worrying? He's just bringing me my phone._

Zack rolled out of bed with a groan. "Ugh... Fuck. I don't wanna go..." He whined to himself as he sighed heavily, standing with exaggerated complaints. He threw some clothes on and trudged out the door, driving to the address. He sighed once more as he walked up to the door, knocking on it twice and stepping back, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

Cloud opened the door, his face flushed with fever and usually wind-blown hair more rumpled than normal. Just looking at Zack brought hot images into his mind and he took a step back. "Um," his voice was raspy from coughing as he spoke, "did you bring my phone?"

"Duh. I'm not as stupid as you think. I brought your clothes back too." He smiled. "and I want my pants back." He pouted as he waltzed into Cloud's house. "Hmm. Nice place." he laughed, looking around.

"What's so funny? " He shut the door and leaned against it, another one of his customary frowns adorning his angelic features. A shiver went down his spine as he envisioned Zack's mouth on him again and his blush deepened.

The raven smiled and shrugged. "Why do you frown so much? You look so much better when you smile." He said softly and coughed, blushing. " have sweet dreams last night?" He smirked and leaned against a wall again, crossing his arms. "You're blushing pretty bright there, Cloud."

"I'm sick," he growled. "sorry to be a disappointment." Cloud narrowed his eyes. He stalked forward and pushed past him, going upstairs to get Zack's jeans. "Stay there." He ordered.

"oohh... I love it when you get demanding and pissed. Makes me all hot and bothered." He grinned wider and followed Cloud upstairs, humming softly. "Your house really is nice though. Does Noctis pay for it?"

"Yes," came the reply from the bedroom.

"Where is he?"

"He's at work, like every other responsible man out there." Cloud scooped up the pants and proceeded to fold them.

"Oh, trust me. I have a job. How else do you think I paid for the house I live in?" He leaned on the doorway, frame relaxing against the wood. "So, Mr. Strife. Are you a responsible man? Do you have a job?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cloud sighed and held the pants out. "Nah, I've been looking for one for days."

He laughed. "Okay, well... Thanks for not burning my clothes." He grinned and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Cloud followed, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Is that all you need?"

"Yep. So, I know Noctis forbade you from associating with me, so I'll leave before I get your pretty little head in trouble. Ciao~" He winked and walked to the door.

* * *

><p><em>I've been living a lie,<em>

_There's nothing inside…_

_Bring me to life._

* * *

><p>A hand blocked his way out. Guilt washed over him but he brushed it off. "Are you sure?" Cloud leaned closer, a seductive smile crossing his lips.<p>

Zack smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah. I'm good. You have anything you want from me?" His smirk grew wider and he licked his lips, wanting Cloud to make the first move.

"I want..." his eyes trailed down his neck and his fingers traced Zack's clavicle, drawing goose bumps up. As much as he wanted to press his lips against his smooth skin, he repressed the urge with a deep swallow and stepped back. "I want answers" Cloud glared at him. "I want to know how the hell I got these." He drew the collar of his shirt down, baring the red hickey on his own collarbone, where, in his dream, Zack had his lips on his skin. "Noctis didn't do this to me, I know for sure. And before that was the damn dream." Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

The raven shuddered when Cloud touched his skin and whimpered softly when he pulled away. "I'm... not human." That smug grin crossed his features again. "I can invade your pretty little dreams all I want and have my way with you and you can't do a damn thing about it but sit there and enjoy it." He purred and kissed the red mark softly, sucking lightly on the skin.

Cloud struggled to stay upset with him, but it wasn't working with that magical mouth. With a slight whimper, he melted against Zack, his legs no longer supporting him.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, kissing gently up his neck as he pinned the blonde against the wall, hands travelling up his sides, holding his arms above his head. He nipped up his neck and jaw. "Why... So... Serious..?" he accented each word with a kiss.

"I don't know." Cloud leaned his head back on the wall. His hands ran up Zack's back, after the raven had let go, and pulled him close. Noctis flitted through his mind for a tiny second before being wiped away completely as the haze took over his thoughts. He couldn't think straight and yet managed to form a sentence and force it out, "Wha- Whaddaya mean by not human?" He slurred, his pupils dominating the blue-green of his eyes.

"I'm an angel. A fallen one." He chuckled at Cloud's actions and took his lower lip in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. "That foggy-ness in your mind is because you're so close to me. The purer you are, the foggier it gets." He laughed softly, running his tongue over his lip, healing it.

"Mmmmmm," his lips became paralyzed and his breath wooshed out across Zack's lips. His mind was encased in fog, unable to actually comprehend the words Zack was saying. He ran his tongue over his lips, thinking they were dry. His tongue touched Zack's and once again, the breath stuttered out of him and he moaned the other man's name.

"Mmnn... I love it when you moan my name..." He grinned and held Cloud's waist, grinding their erections together, kissing him heatedly, his eyes looking into Cloud's before slipping closed.

* * *

><p><em>Now that I know what I'm without,<em>

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real;_

_Bring me to life..._

* * *

><p>Cloud's mind slipped away to a place of pure bliss and he arched his back against Zack's, clutching him. He reveled in the feel of the stronger abusing his fair skin. Noctis had always held back, had treated him to gentle touches and sweet, feather light kisses. Now, Cloud adored the crushing feel of Zack's mouth on his, how roughly he grabbed him and ground down on him, not caring if he hurt him in the process. Cloud ducked down and bit Zack's neck, pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking on it vigorously before nipping it once more and laving it with his tongue. Cloud continued his journey, becoming particularly interested in the sensitive spot right underneath his jaw.<p>

Zack let his head fall back, moaning Cloud's name softly and grinding down harder. He loved how the blonde worked his mouth, growling a bit when he started nibbling his biggest turn-on spot, which made him moan louder and press down harder against Cloud's hips. Zack slipped his hands under Cloud's shirt, rubbing the youngers nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling harshly.

Cloud yanked backwards at the feel of his hot hands under his shirt. The warmth of his hands was like a bucket of ice water had been tossed onto him. "No!" He threw his hands up and attempted to push the stronger male off him. He gripped Zack's wrists and forced them to his sides. He shook his head quickly, trying to clear his thoughts. "I can't, uh, can't do this. I can't do this to Noctis. I can't..." He trailed off, and against his better judgment, buried his face in the crook of Zack's neck.

Zack frowned and stopped moving, looking down at him. He sighed. _Every bit the angel he doesn't know he is..._ Zack comfortingly wrapped his arms around Cloud, kissing his forehead softly. "It's okay... I understand... I'm not apologizing though, because I'm not sorry. But I do understand." He rubbed his back soothingly, holding him almost protectively.

Cloud closed his eyes and moved closer into the circle of Zack's arms. "I can't do this to him," he repeated, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. He yawned.

"I know you can't," He half smiled, rubbing his back again. Zack sat on the floor and held Cloud close, kissing his forehead.

Cloud felt the darkness at the edge of his mind. He was exhausted. The sudden energy high that had filled him and spurred him on to practically tackle Zack left him feeling very tired. He sighed, and while Noctis' name hung on his tongue, the only word that slipped out was, "Zack."

The raven chuckled and kissed his forehead again. "Sleep, Angel, you'll feel better. Promise."

* * *

><p><em>All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.<em>

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me…_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke in his bed alone. The first thing he thought of was, <em>A dream. Just a dream<em>. Cloud exhaled, longing filling him, and he rolled over. Something soft brushed his closed eyelids and he frowned. He picked it up, examining it closely. A single downy black feather. Cloud's lips parted in surprise. _A feather?_

Noctis stood in the doorway. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he looked at the carpet. "Zack was here, wasn't he?" He asked quietly and looked at him with a sad expression. "That feather is his…" He trailed off and looked down at his feet. "Why was he here, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at him. "I-" he paused. "He had my phone. So… I asked him to bring it." Cloud refused to think about what had happened for fear that Noctis would sense his emotions. He searched Noctis' eyes, looking for any emotion. "I sent him home then fell asleep." He quickly changed the subject. "What do you mean it's Zack's feather? He's not a bird." He scoffed.

Noctis sighed. "I know. Think back to what Zack told you. I know you know the answer. What else has feathers and wings, but isn't a bird. Something corrupt… But looks human." Noctis' eyes flashed red and he crushed the feather in his fist, watching it crumble to ash and fall to the floor. "Something that has no soul." He growled.

Cloud started, surprised. "You just-just" his jaw dropped. "How'd you do that? And there's no such thing as angels. They're a myth." He scowled and crossed his arms, looking every bit the angel he didn't know he was.

He smiled. "Even if I told you what I was, you wouldn't believe me. You don't even believe in the existence of Angels. You don't believe in yourself, or Zack. Have you ever wondered why you're called pure? Or how you can almost literally light up a room? I know you aren't **that** dense…" He chuckled dryly, sitting on the bed.

Cloud looked taken aback. "Myself?" He thought back. _Lighting up a room? Pure?_ "But… Angels can't exist… and even if they did… and I… was one, why don't I have wings? And what are you?"

"You get your wings when you save a life, with no thought of personal gain. Or in Zack's case, taken a life in favor of personal gain." Noctis sighed heavily "And I'm… a demon." He said softly. "You know, red eyes, Hell fire, eternal damnation and all that jazz." He said with a grin.

Cloud's beautiful blue-green eyes widened. "A demon?" he scooted backwards on the bed, scrambling back to the headboard. However, he'd miscalculated his position and fell off the bed.

Noctis stifled his laughter. "Yeah. A demon. You've lived with me for two years. Don't tell me that now, after everything, that you see me differently?" He frowned.

Cloud poked his head up. In truth, Cloud didn't see him differently. He only saw Noctis, the man he had loved for two years. He loved the familiar way his hair fell over his eyes, those flickering eyes, and the wicked yet gentle smile. Still, this new information made him cautious, "Since I'm an… angel, why did you chose me? Wouldn't that be a bit…" He paused. "against the rules?"

He crawled over to the blonde and tilted his chin up with a slight grin. "It is very much against the rules. But I love you. So they can go suck it." He smiled softly, that real smile only Cloud saw.

Cloud's lips quirked up at the sight of such a rare smile. He laid his hand on Noctis' cheek. "How 'very against the rules' exactly? Technically, I'm not an angel yet, I suppose. But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Well… I'm the king. So… That means they'd kill me." Noctis sighed and looked at Cloud. "So no one can know. Well, no one does, anyway, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, it's not important." He shook his head. "And you **can't** let him anywhere near you anymore. Your hair is turning black." He frowned.

"My hair is turning black?" Cloud's hand left Noctis' face and went straight to his hair. Confusion swept across his expression. "My hair is connected to my pureness? That's strange…" He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly self-conscious of it.

"Yes. Why do you think mine and Zack's hair is black?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think I'm gentle with you? I don't want to hurt or corrupt you." He pressed their lips together softly, sweetly. "You mean the world to me, and I can't lose you. I know what Zack has been doing to you. I can smell him on you. You two have been **very** close..." He stood slowly and looked at his feet, disappointment plain on his beautiful face and clear in his voice.

Cloud clutched his hand. "I love **you**, Noctis. It was a mistake. I-I don't know what came over me." He bowed his head solemnly. "I can't possibly be an angel… I've went behind your back. I don't deserve you!"

Noctis shook his head. "No. You are an angel. As the Demon King, I can sense them. You're a strong one. And Zack is drawn to you like a moth to flame. You are pure and strong and that means you're easily Corrupted. That's why you can't see him. I don't blame any of it on you, Zack can be very convincing… I trust you enough that I know you wouldn't go behind my back on your own free will." He quirked one side of his lips in a half smile.

Cloud pushed a smile onto his face, ignoring the guilt pouring through his veins. He _had_ gone behind his back and Noctis probably knew it. He searched Noctis' mind again, looking for hostility. "I promise to stay away."

_Right._ He thought sarcastically. The raven smiled despite his thoughts and began cursing Zack's name in his thoughts, using words Noctis never used. His face gave nothing in his thoughts away. "Good." He kissed the blonde's forehead softly.

* * *

><p><em>Frozen inside without your touch,<em>

_Without your love, darling…_

_Only you are the life among the dead._

* * *

><p>"I love you." Cloud whispered, wrapping his arms around Noctis' neck, clinging to him. "Thank you for watching over me. I love you." He murmured into his neck. Cloud leaned back and kissed him, sinking into the familiarity of Noctis.<p>

The raven sighed and half smiled again, his usual demeanor coming back. "I love you too, Cloud." He murmured and kissed him back, cupping his chin.

Cloud closed his eyes and pressed harder to him, his hands trailing down his back and pulling him closer. Cloud let his body take over and pressed their hips together, wrapping a leg around his hip and sliding his hands under Noctis' shirt, feeling the muscles bunch and flex under his hands. _This,_ he thought, _This is what I want. Noctis loves me. Zack doesn't even know me._ Cloud ducked his head and nipped Noctis' collarbone.

Noctis chuckled and moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, grinding him slowly as his head fell back with a contented sigh. His eyes closed slowly as his hands slid up Cloud's shirt, the material bunching up as his hands moved up the blonde's sides, sliding the shirt off. His eyes flashed red with desire and he growled softly, suppressing the emotions. _No. I'm NOT going to be like that._ He thought, his eyes flashing back to their gorgeous blue.

Cloud sat up quickly and pushed Noctis over on the bed before scrambling up on top of him. He explored his neck, hands plunging into the soft, dark hair, holding his head down as he sank his teeth into Noctis' neck and growled softly. He longed for the roughness Zack had introduced to him and if Noctis wasn't going to do anything about it, Cloud was going to spur him on. Surprise radiated through him for a second. "Where are your horns?"

Noctis blushed softly and held the others hips. "What's with you?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed at his random question. He pulled his hair away from his forehead and made his horns grow in, peeking about two inches from his head. "Right there." He muttered, his voice deeper and a bit darker, his eyes blood red. He wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist, gently pulling him down.

Cloud glared at him, irritated, before leaning down and nipping at Noctis' nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked vigorously, demanding that Noctis let go of his iron clad control.

The raven bit his lip and his nails dug slightly into the others hips, his eyes slipping closed and his horns disappearing. "C-Cloud, stop.. You have no idea what you're doing." He let his head fall back, his lip drawing blood from biting so hard.

Cloud ignored him, instead switching to the other nipple, then moved down his chest to his navel area. His tongue dipped into the belly button and he looked up at Noctis through his lashes. He breathed his name, "Noctis…"

* * *

><p><em>Wake me up,<em>

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up,_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me…_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

* * *

><p>Noctis growled and pinned him to the bed, looming over him. The smirk on his face was <strong>never<strong> that dangerous looking, and the aura that radiated off this man screamed 'Danger!'. He almost looked evil as his eyes flashed red again and the last sliver of his control broke. He roughly bit down on Cloud's neck, blood smearing from where he had bit his lip. He ground him down into the bed, holding the blonde's arms above his head.

Cloud cheered internally. _Finally._ He moaned and raised himself off the bed, trying to get closer. It was all new to him; this 'manhandling' stuff. Immediately, he began to feel his mind become fuzzy. Cloud tugged on his arms and whimpered, feeling Noctis' body practically crush him into the bed. "Noctis," The angel moaned.

His nails drug down Cloud's arms as his kisses and bites trailed down to his nipples, biting and tugging each one harshly, much like Cloud had done. Those nails raked down the others sides, leaving raised pink marks where they went, and Noctis looked up at him through those thick lashes. The smoldering look in those eyes was so lustful and HOT, it almost made it hard to breathe. "Tell me what you want." His voice was husky and his smirk was wider as his arms circled around, holding his arched back up and he chuckled darkly.

Cloud's lips trembled, rendered speechless by the force he wasn't used to. His eyes closed and he mewled with want. He thrust his fingers through Noctis' dark hair once more and tugged, small, pleasurable noises escaping his lips. His mind slipped away again and he whined. "Noctis, please."

He smirked and sat up, yawning, a teasing smile on his lips. "Okay. That's enough of that.." He said and started to get off of him, his eyes still blood red.

Cloud stared at him. "What? No!" Cloud sat up in a flash and grabbed the other man. "There is no way in Heaven or Hell you are just walking off. Now get back here, dammit, and fuck me!"

Noctis laughed, nipping his ear and practically ripped Cloud's clothes off. "Good. _That's_ what I wanted to hear." He smirked and took his belt off, tightening it around Cloud's hands, keeping them above the blonde's head. He straddled the other, looking down at him. "You. Are. MINE." He growled.

* * *

><p><em>Wake me up,<em>

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up…_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me,_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

* * *

><p>WootWoot! I'm back with chappy two! 3 SCORE! So. You guise know the drill :3 Even just a favorite, or a little watch is nice, you don't have to review, just SOMETHING that lets me know people are reading this is what makes me wanna upload more... :3<p>

Well Yah.

Noctis- Me!

Zacky-Poo- Me!

Cloud- Amber(:

Yes, I know the lyrics are out of order, I did that on purpose (: All the chapters will be like that.

Song suggestions would be wonderful, and like always, tell me what you guys think!

_Zack: Zacky-Poo? What the Hell is wrong with you?_

_Me: Nufin! Gawd, it's CUTE! I could kill you, you know. Be nice to me, damit:3_

_Zack: *Eyes widen* Uh... Alrighty then..._

__Anywhore. Ciao~


	3. Tryin' Not To Love You

**Angel's & Demons**

**Chapter Three: Tryin' Not To Love You**

**Rated: M (Coming Soooonnn~)**

**Summary: ** Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances... But will knowing Zack bring some secrets to the surface that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know? Or is it all just a dream..?** **

**Song: Tryin' Not To Love You - Nickelback**

* * *

><p>And this kind of pain, only time takes away<br>That's why it's harder to let you go  
>And nothing I can do, without thinking of you<br>That's why it's harder to let you go

* * *

><p>~One month later~<p>

Cloud picked up a package of ground meat, inspecting the price. With a small nod, he set it in his cart and pushed it down the aisle. It had been weeks since Zack; so long that Cloud had let the memory of the other raven-haired angel fade into the backdrops of his mind. Noctis had taken up many of his thoughts now… Cloud felt a flush color his cheeks at the reminder of that day. Noctis had been extremely rough with him, leaving several wounds and bruises. He had been apologetic and guilty for a whole week, insisting that Cloud stay in bed for several days while he catered to his every whim. Then, when the sun set, Noctis made sweet, gentle love to him and Cloud would fall asleep in his arms. But Noctis changed a little; sometimes he would rough-house with Cloud or shove him into a wall for a quick, hot kiss before leaving.

The angel sighed and reached up to the top shelf for the last bag of pasta, stretching his lean body to get it.

Zack grinned and grabbed it, handing it to the dirty blonde, almost brunette man. "Fancy meeting you here." He chuckled, leaning on the aisle leisurely. "How have you been?" The raven smiled softly, sincerely curious.

Cloud snatched the bag away from him and scowled at the comment. Ignoring him, he tossed the pasta into the cart and wheeled it away from him. Cloud searched the shelves for a can of spaghetti sauce. His body began yearning at the sight of Zack, but his mind scolded him. After grabbing the sauce, Cloud left the fallen angel behind. As Cloud went to check out, his thoughts returned to Noctis and the surprise he planned for him.

Zack followed, humming softly. "Why the silent treatment, baby?" He got close to him from behind, hands slipping around his waist slowly, hot breath warming Cloud's skin. "I missed you."

Goosebumps popped up on his skin and he shivered. He ignored him still and bagged his groceries, paling as he walked out to his car and piled them in.

* * *

><p>But if there's a pill to help me forget,<br>God knows I haven't found it yet  
>But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to<p>

* * *

><p>Zack waited until he was done putting them away before he trapped him to his car, hands on the window on either side of Cloud's face. "Why are you ignoring me?"<p>

Cloud glared up at him, "Get off me." He growled through clenched teeth. "I don't want to speak to you." He turned his head away, hiding the blush covering his cheeks.

"Not until you answer me" He kept a distance, but still close. "I want to know what I did wrong." His brows furrowed lightly. "You can't say it's because of our last meeting, because nothing happened." Zack looked into his eyes, searching.

Cloud sighed. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" he murmured then waved the question away. "Please, just go. I'm late and Noctis will be worried." Cloud attempted to twist free, which only put his body closer to Zack's. He sucked in his breath as their hips brushed and his gaze snapped back to Zack's. "I'm not supposed to speak to you." Cloud finally blurted out, unable to resist those eyes.

Zack grinned wickedly and pressed against him. "But you will, you always will." He chuckled and kissed down his jaw slowly. "You can't help it." His breath washed over the skin as he whispered the words.

Cloud's bones shook with desire once more but he pushed himself backwards. "I _can_ help it, thank you, and I will. Now if you'll excuse me," He turned around to reach the door handle, causing his back to press against Zack's chest. He sucked in air and froze.

"Then why can't you help yourself around me?" His breath fanned across Cloud's neck as he pressed closer. "You know that night you let Noctis' demon loose? It's because you wanted _me_. And you know he'll never be a substantial replacement for me." He said matter-of-factly. "You try to forget about me, but I know you think about me at night, and I'm constantly there, in the back of your mind..." He nipped his neck.

Cloud leaned his head back a fraction, baring his neck. He was right, of course. Cloud had never truly stopped thinking about him. He wanted Zack badly; like an alcoholic craved a beer or vodka. He sighed and moaned at the same time, rolling his head to the side. "Zack," He breathed out.

Zack chuckled and sucked on a spot softly before turning him around, pressing against him completely. "Think about this," He said, cupping his chin. "When you kiss me," He kissed him, a sweet emotion flavoring it, "then him," He frowned. "Whose kiss do you crave more?"

Cloud looked up at him with his blue-green eyes, pupils blown large. His gaze dropped to Zack's lips, then back to his eyes. Cloud leaned in and pressed his lips to Zack's, very gently kissing him as fingers threaded through raven hair. The sound of the keys dropping was like a splash of cold water as Cloud pulled back and opened his eyes once more. His lips trembled but his gaze was steady, "I crave you. I crave you with an intensity I've never felt." He blinked. "But," He started. "I love Noctis." Cloud's arms slithered back to his sides as he bent and picked up his keys. He stood and his lips quirked up in a sad smile. "You would tire of me, Zack."

Zack sighed and stepped back. "Cloud, I-" He cut himself off with a sigh. "Nevermind. Just be like the others then. Shove me away and assume what you wish. There are things about me you wouldn't understand. I'm not just after sex. You... I thought you were different. I suppose I was wrong." He said, looking vulnerable and almost as if he was in pain. His intense gaze challenged Cloud to disagree. "Just go back to your demon who's keeping secrets. The man is a selfish, emotionless, hollow shell! Have you ever noticed he has _no heartbeat_?" Zack grabbed the younger's hand, placing over his heart as the muscle beat, strong and sure. "Alive. I'm real. I can't say the same for your demon." Zack let the other's hand drop with a defeated sigh. "I'm leaving. Go have fun with your Noctis, Cloud Strife. You can tell him I'm not going to bother you anymore." He whispered.

Cloud watched him walk away with grief and heartache. He longed to run to him and fling himself into Zack's arms. The urge was so overwhelming, he reached out and grabbed Zack's arm. His mouth opened and once more, the truth spilled from his lips. "I want you, Zack." The words came forth like a waterfall and he couldn't stop them. "You were right. I wanted you, but I couldn't have you. When I think of Noctis, well, it makes me feel guilty. He says he loves me and he's breaking every rule to be with me, and he's cared for me for two years, but I find myself drawn to you, I'm horrified that I'm betraying him. Then there's this whole deal of Angels and Demons..." he trailed off and looked away, still holding his arm. "Noctis never treated me like you do." Cloud murmured. "He always touched me softly, like I was about to break. And then you and your dreams come along... I wanted that. I craved it and drove Noctis to give it to me." A light breeze ruffled his hair, turning his hair to a lighter shade without either of them noticing it. "But I wasn't satisfied..." He reluctantly let go of him, his fingertips lingering on Zack's skin. Too long it had been since he had felt another heartbeat. "I don't deserve either of you. I'm just a bumbling, selfish me..."

Zack looked at him. "But you still chose him." He whispered sadly. "Just like all the others, you chose the one who doesn't care. Just..." He sighed heavily. "Just forget about me. Stop thinking about me completely... Please just let me go." He said quietly.

Cloud backed away. "Right," his cheerful mood had dissolved to dust and the color had drained from his face. "Of course. Well," he met his gaze, eyes shuttered and closed off to the world. "It was... pleasant to meet you." He held out his hand. On the inside, his heart had stopped beating and his gaze stung with unshed tears. After shaking his hand, he climbed into his car and drove off, not knowing he wouldn't make it home.

* * *

><p>'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far<br>Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
>Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor<br>And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
>'Cause trying not to love you<br>Only makes me love you more

* * *

><p>A silent house greeted Noctis as he came in from work. An eerie silence that sent chills up spines, the kind that hinted something was wrong, greeted him instead of the blonde. The rooms were dark and still, unnervingly so, without the warmth of the small blonde. Noctis frowned and looked around. "Cloud?" He called, knowing the other wasn't there. He groaned and dug out his phone, calling Cloud. His frown deepened when the call went to voicemail. He dialed another number, the person picking up on the second ring.<p>

"Hello?" The other male said, panting hard and grunting.

"You better not be with Cloud or I swear to any God or me, whichever you believe in, that I will-" Zack cut him off.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm not. I haven't seen him in like, an hour I think. We ran into each other at the store and we talked, then he left. Is he not at home?" He asked, concern slipping into his voice.

"No, or I wouldn't be calling you to see if he was there." Noctis rolled his eyes. "Wait, if you're not with Cloud, why does it sound like you're with someone?"

"I'm running. Calm down, fuck. Look, I'm sure Cloud will show up soon, just wait." Zack said then hung up. Noctis looked at his phone then sat on the couch with a sigh, nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

><p>So I sit here divided, just talking to myself<br>Was it something that I did?  
>Was there somebody else?<p>

When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
>Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear<br>Tonight I'm dying to tell you

* * *

><p>The sun was sinking below the horizon when the sound of a car reached Noctis' ears. Knocking sounded on the door.<p>

Noctis stood and opened the door, expecting Cloud. When he saw the man on his porch, he sighed. "What do you want?" Noctis leaned against the doorway.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, long raven hair flowing in the slight breeze. "I've brought back something that might belong to you."

"What do you think is mine, why do you have it, and where did you get it?" He practically commanded, voice regal and demanding, not to be questioned or disobeyed.

Vincent smiled lightly and turned to the side. Behind him, parked in the driveway, was Cloud's car. "I found this perfectly fine car abandoned on the side of the freeway. A license inside said this was the correct address." He held out the drivers card, "'Cloud Strife' owns this? There are groceries in the back. Meat spoils after a while, if he didn't know." Vincent motioned to the car.

Noctis looked at the car and his face fell. He walked over to it and inspected all around the vehicle. "No sign of forced entry..." He mumbled to himself. "dammit all..." He groaned and leaned against the car, looking down at the card with his love's face on it, a sad look on his own.

"Is there anything I can do?" Vincent approached him and leaned his tall frame against the tree across from him. He regarded him coolly with eyes the color of the night. A red band restrained his hair from tumbling down.

"Find the bastard that took him." He snapped, his eyes flashing red. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Did you see anything around the vehicle? Like black feathers?" He asked, hope laced into his words.

"Unfortunately, no." He raised an eyebrow. "You suspect a fallen? And who is this, 'Cloud'? Another mortal fling, hmm?"

The older raven sighed. "No... I love this kid." He looked at him. "And yes, I do suspect a fallen, but just one in particular. Go talk to Zachary Fair." He looked down at the card again, fingertips running over the picture of the smiling blonde.

Vincent nodded but smiled dryly. "You and your men, Noctis, I swear." He tipped his head in Noctis' direction. "My King," He murmured and vanished.

* * *

><p>That trying not to love you, only went so far<br>Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
>Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for<br>And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more

'Cause trying not to love you  
>Only makes me love you more<p>

* * *

><p><strong>W00t! Chappy three! :DDD So. Guess what comes in the next chapter? Yes! SEX -Hip thrust- Unce unce unce 3<strong>

**Cloud&Vince- Amber**

**Zack&Noctis- Meeee :DD**

**I'll try and have the next chapter out sooner... Hehe -shot-**


	4. SEX

**Angels and Demons**

**Chapter Four: S.E.X**

**Rated: M (Obviously, this is why. Just keep reading XD)**

**Summary: **Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances... But will knowing Zack bring some secrets to the surface that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know? Or is it all just a dream..?****

****Song: S.E.X. - Nickelback****

****Disclaimer: Well. I don't own the games... As much as I wish I could! ****

* * *

><p><em>S is for the simple need.<em>  
><em>E is for the ecstasy.<em>  
><em>X is just to mark the spot,<em>  
><em>Because that's the one you really want.<em>  
><em>(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,<em>  
><em>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)<em>  
><em>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,<em>  
><em>Then it's always yes. Yeah!<em>

* * *

><p>A knock rattled the door of Zack's house. Vincent sighed and lounged against the brick entryway. His velvety gaze scanned the area while he pushed his hair back with a pale hand.<p>

Zack opened the door slowly. He just got back from running, his toned chest glistening with sweat and his hair was stuck to his face. "Can I help you?" He asked, slightly breathless. His expression was curious as his blue eyes looked Vince up and down.

Vincent blinked at him, his wine eyes sliding over him. "Hello," He held out his hand. "Vincent Valentine. I trust I'm not interrupting anything. I'm here inquiring about a Cloud Strife."

Zack looked at him. "I assume you already know my name then." He shook Vincent's hand. "I'm afraid I don't know where Cloud is, so if you'll kindly or not so kindly tell Noctis to leave me alone about it, that'd be grand. I'm done with that blonde." He said, his voice almost a growl. He felt the spark, the pull to Vincent, stronger than the one to Cloud. He suspected Vincent felt it too. He pulled his hand away from the addicting spark and ran it through his hair.

Vincent looked at him curiously and withdrew his hand. He stated, "Cloud is missing. I found his car on the side of the road, abandoned, with groceries in it." Vincent tilted his head to the side and his unblinking gaze studied him. "Are you and the blonde enemies?"

"Not at all." Zack shook his head. "I was just... strangely drawn to him. One of those rare people that you never want to let go of." He said quietly, looking at Vincent. "The spark I felt, the draw towards him was.. Interesting. Kinda like the pull I feel towards-" He cut himself off with a blush and a cough, looking down at his feet. His head snapped back up when he realized what Vincent had said afterwards. "Wait. Cloud left his car just sitting there on the side of the road?" He frowned. "That doesn't sound like him... Here, come in." He left the door open and went to sit on the armchair of his couch, a frown marring his lovely face.

Vincent strode in and sat fluidly down on the opposite couch. His calm gaze took in the room and he stretched out his endless legs. "Were you lovers? With Cloud that is."

He shrugged. "No, not really. Cloud was very loyal to Noctis. I only knew him for a week, then it was about a month since we had last talked. I ran into him earlier today, but we... Well it wasn't a fight, per say, but I told him he needed to forget about me. I'm tired of being chosen second to everyone else." The raven sighed heavily and sank back into the cushions.

* * *

><p><em>"No" is a dirty word,<em>  
><em>Never gonna say it first,<em>  
><em>"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.<em>  
><em>Maybe in the parking lot,<em>  
><em>Better bring your friend along,<em>  
><em>Better off together than just one at a time.<em>

* * *

><p>Vincent examined him with lazy eyes. "Always chosen second, hmm? So does that mean it's been a while?"<p>

The raven pouted. "Yeah... A really long time. But it doesn't matter, I'll get over it eventually." He shrugged it off and changed topics. "Noctis did send you, didn't he?"

"Maybe," Vincent turned his head and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "maybe not." There was a moment of silence before Vincent moved to Zack's side, his gaze still studying him.

Zack jumped lightly, not expecting the sudden closeness. "... Why else would you be here then?" He frowned as he looked up at him, blue gaze questioning.

"Curiosity mainly." Vincent reached out and trailed a finger down Zack's face, dragging along his cheekbone. "It's not every day I meet a fallen angel as gorgeous as you."

Zack blushed bright red and his lips parted lightly. "Y-You don't mean that, do you? I'm not _that_ great looking." He mumbled and looked away, restraining himself as he pulled back a little.

Vincent leaned in and breathed against Zack's open mouth. "Don't humble yourself. It's unflattering and it annoys me." The older man brushed his cool lips across Zack's jawline.

Zack closed his eyes slowly, leaning his head back slightly. "I'm not just going to rant and rave about how good-looking I think I am. I'm not conceited you know."

"You should be." Vincent rumbled, his chest vibrating with a growl. "With a body like that, you really should flaunt it." His lips trailed down his neck, leaving fire in its wake.

Zack let his head fall back as his fingers threaded into surprisingly soft charcoal hair. "Why?" He asked breathlessly. "I seriously don't get it... It's just a body."

"A body can get you many things in life." He spoke into his clavicle, taking the skin into his mouth and sucking. Vincent felt his long hair sliding between Zack's fingers and chuckled. He lapped at his skin, "Mmm.. You taste like mangos. An unusual taste."

A soft moan slipped from his lips and he exposed his neck more. "I-It.. It's probably... I use... Fuck, I can't keep my... My train of thought." He practically growled the words. His thoughts jumbled, his brain foggy... The kisses his neck was receiving were the cause. His legs became weak at the heat between them two, making him pant softly.

Vincent laid him back onto the couch. "No one has claim to this gorgeous being?" he kissed down Zack's chest, his tongue flicking out into his naval. "Mmm..." He hummed.

Zack arched his back up towards him, shaking his head. "No... I'm not something to be owned." He grinned as his eyes closed and breathing hitched. He moaned again and removed his fingers from the others hair slowly.

Vincent looked up at him curiously. His eyes flickered to Zack's lips and he leaned up, pressing their lips together. His own lips parted and a tongue flickered out, pressing tentatively to Zack's lips.

The raven opened his mouth slowly, allowing him in. His hands ran slowly up the others back, whimpering with want. He wanted... No, _needed_ Vincent's touch. It made him feel alive. He needed it like the green plants needed the sun. Zack's eyes fluttered open and his fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck, fisting his hair.

Vincent slid his tongue inside Zack's mouth and tilted his head, wine eyes closing in bliss. His silky hair fell around them in a cascade of soft blackness, enveloping them in their own world as he pressed Zack further into the cushions.

Zack's breathing became unsteady as his eyes slid closed as well. He spread his legs, the other settling easily between his thighs. He moaned into the kiss as their hips touched, keeping himself from bucking into the other, but only barely.

He hardly needed to as Vincent ground down on him. His tongue retreated back and his warm mouth trailed down Zack's neck where he paused. His tongue rasped his skin before a tiny, sharp pinpoint pricked his vein.

Zack moaned as the other ground against him and whimpered when his mouth left his. "Ahh.." Zack had opened his mouth to complain about the loss of the others mouth, then the pricking sensation started, followed by wave after wave of pleasure. It was unexpected and he moaned uncontrollably, wantonly, barely taking a breath before another moan ripped from his throat, loud and hot.

Vincent fed off of him slowly, taking long draughts of his angel blood. One hand slipped behind Zack's neck and pulled him close while the other slithered to his back and arched him further.

He moaned loudly and panted hard, tugging on his hair and holding him in place. "Oh god... Th-That feels good..!" His sentence ended in another loud moan.

The vampire detached from him with a groan, his mouth finding Zack's again and kissing him feverishly. Their bodies strained towards each other as Vincent practically raped his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>I'm loving what you wanna wear,<em>  
><em>I wonder what's up under there?<em>  
><em>Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?<em>  
><em>I'd love to try to set you free,<em>  
><em>All of you all over me.<em>  
><em>Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.<em>

* * *

><p>Zack clawed at Vincent's clothes, wanting them <em>off<em>. He bucked his hips up and moaned his name into the kiss, half growling as he nipped Vincent's lip harshly.

Vincent pulled up and stripped off his shirt, exposing his lean torso and attacked Zack's mouth again. His long legs stretched the length of Zack's and still had room left over to hang over the edge of Zack's couch.

Zack's hands went to Vince's chest and he ducked down, kissing and nipping down his jaw. "Speaking of perfect bodies..." He murmured, nails raking hard down the others chest.

Vincent hissed and made his way down Zack's collarbone. He reached a nipple and took the nub between his teeth, tugging vigorously before just sucking it into his mouth.

The younger raven moaned loudly, hands gripping Vincent's lean waist. "God you're good with your mouth.." He exhaled shakily, a moan escaping his parted lips.

Vincent let go of the now sensitized bud and sat up. He struggled with Zack's jeans and underwear, cursing slightly.

Zack grinned and helped him, kicking them off. He practically ripped Vince's clothes off and sucked on his neck. "You taste like cinnamon." He murmured.

Vincent chuckled. "Really now?" His hand wrapped around Zack's member and pumped slowly, his long fingers gliding effortlessly over the warm skin.

Zack moaned loudly and bit Vincent's shoulder to bite back another loud moan. He bucked into the others hand, whimpering at the slowness of the others movements.

Two fingers nudged Zack's lips while Vincent distracted him with his hand. He leaned down and licked him slowly over the head as he dipped his fingers into Zack's mouth, feeling the slickness.

Zack licked around the fingers, sucking them slowly and sensually, still panting softly. He swirled his fingers around each digit, getting them equally wet. His nails dug into the other's shoulders, drawing blood.

Vincent groaned and pulled out his fingers. The long digits swirled around his hole before slipping inside and working him open. Vincent replaced his fingers in Zack's mouth with his hot tongue, his spicy yet sweet taste mixing in, along with the bitterness of the pre-cum.

Zack winced and panted softly, his kisses hesitant. "V-Vincent... I've never bottomed before." He admitted sheepishly, pulling back a centimeter and biting his lip as his stunning eyes bore into smooth wine ones.

Vincent, after dragging out the kiss, released his lips and looked down at Zack. "Never?" He asked, surprised, his fingers pumping ever-so-slowly into him.

Zack whimpered softly then pouted. "No! Do I look like the bottoming type?" He stuck his lower lip out and threw his head back when the other hit his prostate, a loud moan, almost scream, ripping from his throat.

Vincent nuzzled his neck. "You look very much like the bottoming type; especially now, with you all laid out in front of me like this, open just for me." He sucked the skin of his jaw. Another finger was added as he stretched him.

A bright red blush tinted his tan cheeks and he chuckled, panting softly. "Do you _have_ to go so slowly?" He whined.

Within seconds, Vincent had removed his fingers and was pushing in slowly. He held Zack's knees as he pushed inside and he didn't stop until he was all the way in.

The fallen angel held back tears and his back arched fully as his muscles tried to accommodate the long hard muscle inside him. "Fffffuuucckk... You're huge." He groaned and his nails dug into his skin even harder, blood flowing lightly down Vince's back. He forced himself to relax around the other, shaking. He looked like he was in serious pain.

Vincent groaned at the close quarters, "You weren't kidding..." his hands flexed on Zack's hips and one hand slid down his leg, hiking it higher around his hips as he rolled his hips to a steady rhythm.

The younger raven's whimpers of pain receded and he started moaning after he got used to it. "I-I told you..." He panted, a look of pain still on his face. He started moving with Vincent, rocking lightly, a sheen of sweat covering his toned body.

Vincent's thrusts became wilder, pushing deep inside him. He gripped Zack's arousal, pumping him with renewed vigor.

Zack's moans escalated into almost screams of pleasure when the other periodically brushed against his prostate. "V-Vince... I'm getting... Oh god, yes!" He moaned loudly. He was upset that he was so close, so soon, but it had been _so long_ since he'd last been this close with someone.

"I know, baby, I know." Vincent chuckled angled his thrusts and pounded against his prostate. He could almost _feel_ the white hot flames of pleasure raking up and through Zack. Vincent himself was getting close, his body curling in.

Zack screamed Vincent's name as he came hard, the sticky substance splattering on Vince's chest and rubbing on his own from their bodies rubbing together. He clung to Vincent and kissed his neck, eyes closed as he came down from the high he got from his orgasm, muscles shaking.

Vincent's warmth filled him up as he came, teeth sinking into his skin and suckling. He pumped inside him a couple more times before he collapsed on him, his body lax. He rolled off of him though, as to refrain from crushing him.

* * *

><p><em>(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,<em>  
><em>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).<em>  
><em>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,<em>  
><em>Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)<em>

* * *

><p>Zack panted harshly and chuckled. "Hey... Why'd you call me baby?" He asked with a light frown. He attempted to sit up and hissed when pain shot up his spine.<p>

Vincent looked at him, surprised. "Do you often ask ridiculous questions after sex?"

Zack pouted. "No. I've just never had anyone call me that before... Sorry for the ridiculousness..." He grumbled and looked at the ceiling.

A cool hand tilted his head down and Vincent pressed his mouth to Zack's. He leaned into him, giving him a searing hot kiss that burned nerve endings. "There's no need to be sorry."

Another bright blush tinted his cheeks and he smiled shyly. "So.. Why _did_ you call me that?" He asked, curiosity in his steady gaze. He searched Vincent's face for the answer, or another reaction, looking a bit worried.

He shrugged, "Technically, you are. And also," Vincent's velvet gaze slid over his naked body. "You are mine now."

Zack smiled brightly. "Good. If you're just messing with me, I will chop off your dick and shove it so far up your ass, you'll be shitting flesh for weeks." He said, completely serious.

Vincent stared at him then broke into light laughter. He stood and slipped on his clothes before leaning in and kissing him again. He simply couldn't get enough of Zack's taste.

Zack smiled and pulled on his boxers before kissing him back. "You're leaving?" He pouted, his brows furrowing adorably as his lower lip stuck out. He looked like a puppy.

"I must," Vincent's thumb slid over the lip offered to him. "But I shall come back," He looked at him, his wine gaze capturing Zack's. "Unless you don't want me here." He frowned at the thought.

His lips parted slightly and he chuckled. "Do you always think ridiculous thoughts after sex? I do want you to come back." He smiled brightly, honestly happy.

Vincent drew him into the circle of his arms and slowly kissed his neck. "I love touching you. Tasting you. Mmm... sweet mangos" Vincent licked the wound on his neck.

He blushed and moaned softly, smiling as he laid on him. "I use mango body wash..." He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"It's delicious." Vincent murmured and bit into him again. Warm blood filled his mouth and he drank, trying to satisfy his never-ending thirst. His lashes brushed against Zack's skin as his eyes closed.

Zack's breathing hitched and he moaned, pressing up against Vincent. His head fell back slowly and his lips parted as he pressed their bodies together roughly.

Vincent withdrew his fangs and licked his lips. "Calm down," He chuckled and lightly kissed the other raven. "I must be going now." He whispered. "No matter how much I want to take you again, I have other matters to attend to." Vincent reluctantly loosened his hold on Zack.

Zack whined but nodded before pulling him down for another longer, deeper kiss before he let him go again. "When can I see you again?" He asked with yet another pout, his bottom lip sticking out for like, the millionth time.

Vincent's gaze dropped to Zack's lip and he took it into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on the full bottom lip, until it was red, swollen, and over-sensitive.

Zack moaned again, his eyes half-lidded. He sighed as his heartbeat slowed and he kissed him one more time, not wanting to let go, fearing he would disappear.

Vincent pulled away, and his dark red eyes slid over him. "I'll be back. I'm not sure when, but I will. Now I need to leave before that tempting lip of yours sticks out again and I'm forced to make it to where you can't sit for a week." He sighed.

He opened his mouth to say something, then blushed and closed it. He laughed sheepishly and sat on the couch, wincing lightly. He forced himself not to pout, wanting sex again but respecting that he had to leave. He did pout though, just kept his bottom lip where it was supposed to be, not wanting to press his luck.

A cool hand touched his face. "I'll return. I swear." And with that, the vampire disappeared. The house seemed smaller and colder without him and Zack finally noticed his surroundings, such as how his coffee had spilled on the floor.

He smiled and sighed at the mess. Zack hobbled to the kitchen and grabbed the things to clean it up. His mind played over the last hour and a half. "What are you doing, Zack?" He groaned when the full realization of what he had just done was his first time bottoming, and it was with a complete stranger. "Fuck."

* * *

><p><em>S is for the simple need.<em>  
><em>E is for the ecstasy.<em>  
><em>X is just to mark the spot,<em>  
><em>Because that's the one you really want.<em>

* * *

><p>SWEET. SEX! YEUH! So, no flames, this was the first sex scene we ever wrote together, so yeah, it's a bit awkward. And it sucks. But don't worry. In about four chapters, there's a ten page long sex scene between these two XD Score for sex! :3 (And I promise, the next sex scene is HOT.)<p>

Zack- Meee!

Vincent- Amber! :D

And after this, we finally see some plot! W00t! XD


	5. It's Not Over

**Chapter Five: It's Not Over**

**Rating: M **

****Summary: Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances... But will knowing Zack bring some secrets to the surface that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know? Or is it all just a dream..?****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any of the songs I have used in the past nor the one in this story****

****Warning: This chapter can get a bit confusing, so please don't speed read through it... And it's also quite sad ^-^****

* * *

><p><em>We had the chance to make it<em>  
><em>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it back<em>

* * *

><p>Noctis closed the door after the detective, sighing as he sat down on the couch on the couch and ran a hand through his hair tiredly.<p>

"How'd it go?" Vincent asked silkily, looking up from his newspaper. He folded it and set it down, holding a cup of tea in one hand.

"He just told me he'd find out what he could. So I told him to not do anything if he couldn't give me real answers and I slammed the door in his face." Noctis replied curtly, irritated. His amethyst eyes scanned over Vincent and he scoffed. "I told you to question him, not fuck him." He said, exasperated.

Vincent looked down at himself, seeing the rip in his shirt and his rumpled appearance. He looked up at Noctis and blinked. "How does _that_ have _anything_ to do with Cloud, who is _still_ missing, I dare say."

"Because Zack is the main suspect. You do it all the time... Freaking vampires. Can't keep it in your pants. I need you to help me look for him, not screw some hot man into the nearest surface, kay?" He rolled his eyes. "And I know Cloud is still missing! You don't even seem to care." He huffed. "I hope his ass was worth it, Vincent." Noctis walked into his kitchen and grabbed his coffee, vexed now.

Vincent sat in a chair and crossed his legs. "It _was_ worth it. And you're right. I don't seem to care because I don't even know him. Also, if I recall correctly, it was you who couldn't keep your hands off of me." He smirked.

Noctis opened his mouth to deny what he had said, then thought better of it and sighed instead. "Th-That's beside the point." His cheeks were bright red. "And you started it... You and your stupidly hot mouth." He cleared his throat. "Anyway... All I can do is wait until morning. It won't do me good going to look for something in the dead of night."

* * *

><p><em>It's not over, it's not over, it's not over<em>  
><em>Unless you let it break you<em>  
><em>It's not over<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke in a strange and dark place. "Wha-?" He couldn't exactly remember what happened. Cloud had been driving and saw someone who needed a hand with their car on the side of the road. Being always kind and compassionate, he offered his help to the poor fellow. His head spun. <em>Noctis...<em> his mind whispered.

* * *

><p><em>But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?<em>  
><em>We had the chance to make it<em>  
><em>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over<em>

* * *

><p>Vincent looked flabbergasted. "You're not going to look for him?"<p>

"Shut up!" His head snapped up. "I heard him" His eyes were wide. His coffee cup slipped out of his hands, shattering as it struck the hard ground. He ran out of the house and got in his car, speeding off.

Vincent stared after him for a moment before shaking his head. He looked at the broken mug, coffee spattered every which way, and stood. "Still as messy as ever."

* * *

><p><em>Don't tell me that we will never be together<em>  
><em>We could be, over and over<em>  
><em>We could be, forever<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud moaned and clutched his head. <em>Noctis. Noctis, where are you? Where am I? It hurts. Noctis...<em> His thoughts came again. Footsteps sounded down the hallway and a hooded man strode in. He examined the angel sitting on the floor before commenting, "Already, the King is on his way. Soon," He knelt, "I shall have my revenge. And you will see me to it, little angel."

* * *

><p><em>My tears run down like razorblades<em>  
><em>And no, I'm not the one to blame<em>  
><em>It's you, or is it me?<em>

* * *

><p>Noctis sped towards where Cloud's voice was resonating from, pretty much driving in a blind rage, not really sure where he was going. "Hang on Cloud..." He whispered, accelerating. "I'm coming."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I lose myself in all these fights<em>  
><em>I lose my sense of wrong and right<em>  
><em>I cry, I cry...<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud moved away from the dark figure, flinching. "Whoever you are, get the hell away from me!" He growled. The figure chuckled.<p>

"You are the only one that can lure the King." Cloud could almost hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>Don't say this won't last forever<em>  
><em>You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Don't tell me that we will never be together<em>

* * *

><p>Noctis' phone rang in the seat next to him. He continued to speed, and answered his phone, holding it up to his face. "Hello?"<p>

"Do you honestly think you can save him?" A voice made of silk spoke, one slightly familiar, yet out of his reach. He grappled for a name, frustrated as he was unable to put one to the voice. "You won't find him."

Noctis growled deeply. "Then tell me where he is." He pulled over, his anger taking over. No sane person would ever steal what belonged to the King of Hell. It just wasn't done. He attempted to pin the location with his thoughts, struggling as he couldn't really focus. The location was blocked from his mind, he realized with another pang of irritation and anger.

A chuckle sounded. "Trying to find me? It won't work. You will do as _I_ say now, little King." There was a pause, "Your little angel here is quite adorable... Mind if I take him for a spin?" There was a cry of pain in the background.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" Noctis snarled, red tinting his vision. "What do you want from me?" He demanded, yet his tone was almost desperate.

"I want you to suffer. The way I have suffered all this time." Another whimper from Cloud. "As long as you do as I say, your bird friend will be alright. At least," He could hear the smirk in his voice. "more alright than some."

The raven frowned. "Who are you? I'll do what you want, just don't touch him, dammit all!" He sank back into the seat and attempted to stop shaking. He took a few calming breaths before continuing. "What do I have to do for you to let Cloud go?"

"Silly King." He sighed. "Don't remember me? I'm offended. You used to tell me you'd never forget me. But that's beside the point. I want you to take the route to the old mansion."

Noctis sat upright like he'd been shocked. "S-Sephiroth?" He whispered. It felt like a century before he started the car again and slowly drove that way, unable to say anything, his mind reeling. "When... No. Why now? Why are you calling me now?"

"Because." Sephiroth smiled. "Two years, hmm? Two years of so-called love for this... this angel. Because after two years, it will end. Right before you were to be mated, am I correct? It is a fitting end, don't you agree?"

"All this just because you're jealous? I figured if you'd ever woken up, you'd get over it. Have you really not?" He sighed and parked in front of his old house. He got out, walking inside, angrier than ever that Sephiroth had taken his love. "Sephiroth! Get out here and face me like a man! Stop hiding behind your prisoners!" He growled, his eyes closed. He didn't want to relive the memories...

"I'm not hiding behind anyone. You have just chosen to block me from your memory." With that, he hung up. The house was silent, no noise, no movements... It sent chills down Noctis' spine. He opened his eyes at the silence and the onslaught of memories brought tears to his eyes. He staggered, holding onto the railing of the large staircase that took up most of the front room. "Sephiroth... Why did you bring me here?" He whispered brokenly. "I don't want to remember..." He did anyway. The memories of him and Sephiroth, smiling and happy. They were in love... Nights filled with passion and steam, mornings filled with loving breakfasts and laughter. Noctis forgot what he used to be like. He forgot what it was like to _smile._..

"Because of the memories." A soft voice sounded behind him. Sephiroth leaned against the wall, his long hair brushing his thighs and knees. His arms were crossed over his wide chest, green-blue eyes looking at the floor.

Noctis shook his head. "No. I don't want to remember..." He stood on slightly shaky legs. "You didn't do anything for the past two years, why now? Did I really mean that much to you?" His normally commanding voice was soft. "Sephiroth... You've grown so angry..."

Sephiroth turned his cat eyes up to Noctis. "You know why, don't even ask me that." He scowled, the frown marring his perfect features. The permanent smirk had disappeared from him and he held himself tensely, as though ready for an onslaught.

The raven ducked his head. "I didn't realize you loved me_ that_ much... You were in a coma for a year... I didn't know what else to do!" He said, getting somewhat defensive. Sephiroth had no idea how much it hurt Noctis every day to see the other in such a weakened state. "What did you expect me to do?" He asked, frowning.

"Not go screwing around with doves for one." Sephiroth growled, his eyes flashing. "You know the penalty for loving a Lighter is death, right?"

Noctis' eyes narrowed. "And would you be the one to give me my punishment? Then where would you be? I'd be dead, and all you'd have, once again, are memories of what was, and fantasies of what could have been."

A slow smile crossed his lips and a strand of silver hair fell into his face. "You still don't get it, do you? I don't want to kill you, Noctis. I want you to listen and see what you're doing."

A look of confusion crossed Noctis' features. He restrained himself from brushing the strand back, crossing his arms to keep his hands busy. "Then explain. I still don't get it." He pouted, looking just as adorable as he used to.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I loved it when you pouted, something you only did around me." His eyes snapped open. "I knew everything when I was in that coma" a grimace pulled his lips down. "I saw... everything. I still do."

He frowned and stopped pouting. "what do you mean bab-" He stopped himself from calling Sephiroth 'baby' like he used to, and a sudden aching pulled at his heart. He realized then that he had no right to call Sephiroth anything but his name... "Sephiroth, what are you talking about." His brows furrowed.

"I saw you with Cloud. How do you think I knew about you and him becoming mates? I know everything." He came away from the wall. "and I know you don't love him like you loved me."

Noctis blushed softly and looked down. "I..." He stopped, unsure. His heart tugged, yearning for Sephiroth. It hurt. It really did. "I do still love you." His voice was sad, mournful. "But having Cloud killed won't make me run to you." He shook his head. "I won't."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw. "So blind still, I see." He shrugged. "Soon, your precious dove shall see what you are." He shook his head. "No, I won't hurt your precious Cloud. You'll do that just fine."

"I would never hurt him!" Noctis snarled, fists clenched. "Stop playing games and tell me where he is!"

Sephiroth smirked and left the room, leaving Noctis alone with his memories.

* * *

><p><em>And all the words we never say<em>  
><em>Come out and now we're all ashamed<em>  
><em>And there's no sense in playing games<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud mindlessly drew circles in the dirt beside him when Sephiroth returned. "Cloud." He smiled. "How about I tell you a story about Noctis."<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's shaking from the pain that's in my head<em>

_I just wanna crawl into my bed_

_And throw away the life I led_

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

* * *

><p>Noctis sat on the staircase, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew Sephiroth would keep good on his promise not to hurt Cloud. He never lied.. Noctis opened his eyes and looked around. A choked sob escaped his lips and he stumbled up the stairs, his heart leading him to his old bedroom. There, he curled up on the skeleton of the bed as his mind shut down, the pain in his heart too much to bear. "Sephiroth..." He whispered the name as he succumbed to the memories.<p>

A warm breeze blew through the mansion and wrapped around Noctis like a blanket, bringing to mind memories of the warm fires and laughter... So much laughter. A memory sparks in his head, one of his favorites, washing over him like waves.

_Sephiroth snuck up behind him and placed his hand on Noctis' eyes. Noctis laughed and put his hand over Seph's on his face. "Oh no, whoever could it be? Strange sir, please don't hurt me!" He said with his best southern belle accent. Sephiroth kissed his head and slid his hands down to wrap around his waist, "But I cannot resist such beauty, my love. You are a blossom in this thorny patch of devils." Noctis laughed and leaned against him. "You were gone for a week, baby... You aren't allowed to leave anymore." He turned in the others arms, wrapping his own around the taller male's neck. "I don't like it when you leave." He pouted that adorable pout that he knew his other half loved. Sephiroth lightly kissed his lips. "That's fine by me. Being away from you hurts too much."_

**Another wave, another memory.**

_Noctis was curled up in Sephiroth's arms on the white leather couch and his fingers ran up and down Noctis' side soothingly. They paused long enough to sweep back the King's hair from his face before going back to its usual course. Noctis smiled lazily up at him, his hand threading through the other's, that lovely, lazy smile still on his face. "I love you... You know that right? And I still promise. I'm never leaving you, my one and only."_

**Such pain... Such heartache...**

"_I know..." the fallen angel replied. "Our love is too strong." He kissed their joined hands._

**The sadness. The agony.**

_Sephiroth lie in a hospital bed, deep in sleep, Noctis watching over him. Cloud, a part time nurse, glides in, his sad, huge green-blue eyes attracting Noctis' attention. Noctis blinked quickly and a small smile spread on his lovely face. "Hello. I'm Noctis." His smooth voice murmured, low and deep. Sephiroth, although right there, was pushed to the back of his mind. He longed for another embrace, another touch... another kiss... Another love._

**Terrible, gut wrenching agony... Another wave slaughtered his subconscious, and Noctis clawed at his head, powerless to stop it.**

_Noctis and Cloud walked hand in hand into their favorite restaurant. Neither noticed Sephiroth at the bar as the two took their usual seat. Noctis kissed Cloud, chuckling softly as they were handed menu's. He wasn't happy. There was something unnoticed by Cloud; a haunted look in those amethyst eyes... the guilt in his smile. Cloud smiled up at him, oblivious to the guilt. Sephiroth hung his head and made his way out, a lone tear escaping him._

* * *

><p>"Do you see now?" Sephiroth's voice sounded.<p>

Noctis curled tighter into himself, sniffling pathetically. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." His voice sounded so broken...

The heavy thud of Sephiroth's boots came closer and he knelt by him. "Why? That's all I want; an answer."

Noctis didn't look at him. "I... I thought you wouldn't wake up... And I blamed myself for it... I just... I thought you deserved better... so I left." He said quietly.

"How could it have been your fault? It was a _coma_. It had nothing to do with you. Admit it; you just wanted Cloud for his pretty dove looks. Just used him to try and cover up your guilt for lusting him." Sephiroth growled. The guilt assaulted Noctis. Everything about him was breaking with Sephiroth's words. The truth he'd tried so hard to suppress burst from him.

"Alright, I admit it! You're right! Are you happy?" He sat up, holding his head in his hands. There was silence in the room, the kind that hinted to something terribly wrong.

"Noctis," a quiet, familiar voice spoke.

"Cloud?" Noctis opened his eyes and they searched before zero-ing in on the blonde. He crawled to the edge of the bed, hand reaching out for his little dove. "Cloud..."

Cloud flinched away from him, feeling his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Sephiroth stood next to him, agony twisting his features.

Noctis crawled off the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Cloud, that's all it was at first... Then I fell in love... Please, don't do this..." His lovely voice broke. "You have to know I love you!" He looked on the verge of a panic attack.

Cloud moved away from him with an almost strangled cry. He tripped, then stumbled to his feet and backed up to the wall, green-blue eyes wide with horror and such sadness.

Noctis scrambled up. "Please, please believe me!" He sounded absolutely crushed.

Cloud longed to listen, to throw himself into his arms, but he resisted. Noctis didn't love him... he lied... Tears poured onto his cheeks.

Noctis put his hands on Cloud's cheeks. "I do love you..." He whispered. His heart lurched backwards, and Noctis stumbled back a bit, coughing. "But.." He looked at Sephiroth, and that look said all it needed to. He looked between the two men, his breathing not slowing down. Sephiroth had seen him like this before... His body was about to shut down from all the emotions flooding him. From seeing Sephiroth, the guilt, the love, the hurt... It was simply too much to handle all at once. His mind shouted at him, Sephiroth and Cloud's words... their voices... They said horrible things... _"Whore! Liar!"_ They shouted at him, voices dripping with venom and anger. He clawed at his temples. "Stop it!" He screeched and his legs buckled. He hit his head, collapsing on the ground, breathing shallow as his skin was pale and clammy, covered in a sheen of sweat.

Cloud and Sephiroth stood next to each other, both pained by Noctis' decisions, both heartbroken. Cloud, all sloping lines, fragile bones and innocent beauty next to Sephiroth's hard planes and tall figure. The angel and the demon. They were almost completely different, yet alike in their love for Noctis.

Noctis' vision faded out, blackening everything...

* * *

><p><em>I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart<em>  
><em>Don't say this won't last forever<em>  
><em>You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Don't tell me that we will never be together<em>  
><em>We could be, over and over<em>  
><em>We could be, forever...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_  
><em>

**YAY! Chapter 5 :3 I know, we've been gone forEVER, but we had stuff for school to work on. I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon, but it will be out. I am NOT giving up on this story, even if it kills me. An I want to thank everyone for sticking with me thus far... You've all been great(:**

**Anyho. **

**Song: It's Not Over - Secondhand Serenade**

**Until next time my lovelies, review and tell me what you think :3**


	6. Jar Of Hearts

**Angels & Demons**

**Chapter Six: Jar Of Hearts**

**Rated: M**

**** Summary: Cloud Strife and Zack Fair met under comical circumstances... But will knowing Zack bring some secrets to the surface that Noctis didn't want Cloud to know? Or is it all just a dream..?** **

**Song: Jar Of hearts - Christina Perri**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the song, nor am I doing this to make money. This chapter is purely for your entertainment:3**

* * *

><p><em>I learned to live half alive<em>  
><em>And now you want me one more time...<em>

* * *

><p>The raven woke up and memories began assaulting him, slamming past the wall he'd carefully constructed around them. Sephiroth and his first Christmas together, sitting in front of the fire, sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows. The memory shifted, shattering like glass, small images here and there shining in an unknown light as it reformed, showing them buying their house, to their dinners every night.. Then his coma which lead to their ultimate goodbye. His memories moved to him with Cloud. He saw that the Noctis Cloud knew was only an empty shell really, not actually him. His smiles were rare and when he laughed it was forced. That wasn't the real him.. He could never be his real self around the fragile blonde.<p>

Noctis shot up and looked around the room, calling the only name that really ever meant something, "... Sephiroth? Seph, where are you?" He sounded so scared and alone.. A large, warm hand enclosed his own, comforting. "I'm here, Noctis."

Noctis threw his arms around the other, burying his face in Sephiroth's chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for everything. For leaving you, for not talking to you.. God, I'm a horrible person.." He clung to Seph. Sephiroth drew him close and stroked his hair, "Hush now," He kissed his head. "You aren't a terrible person, you're just lonely. It's alright."

Noctis shook his head. "No! I'm shallow and after everything we went through, I left when you needed me most!" Sephiroth grew quiet before he spoke. "So what do you plan to do now that we both know the truth?"

He sat back and looked at him. "I'm leaving. I don't.. I don't deserve you. I never really did.." He yanked the I.V.'s out as he sat up, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Cloud, at that moment, came into the room, his eyes sullen and looking swollen, like he'd been crying. "Sit back down, Noctis." He sighed and fell into the chair next to Sephiroth. "We need to talk." Noctis frowned and sat back down on the bed, nodding. "Okay. Talk about what?"

Sephiroth nibbled his bottom lip. "About you. Neither of us want to leave." Cloud nodded in agreement. "We want your happiness.. So we want you to choose."

Noctis blinked as his brows furrowed. "No. No matter who I choose, one of you ends up with a broken heart. Someone I love gets hurt no matter what. That's not fair to anyone." He shook his head vigorously.

"So," Cloud growled, his eyes flashing. "Instead of hurting one of us, you would rather break **both** our hearts? Is that what you want?" His face flushed with anger. "At least with choosing, I'll at least have the satisfaction of knowing you're alright."

He frowned deeply. "If you're dead set on making me choose." He bit his lip. "Cloud.. You won't like my answer.." He whispered his next words. "It's always been him." He couldn't look at the blonde.

Cloud unbristled. "I figured as much." He sat back in the chair, suddenly too tired to hold himself up. Sephiroth looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Cloud waved him away. And he was. He actually liked to think he was more numb than anything. "I guess my business here is done," Cloud's lips twitched in a shadow of a smile as he stood. "Goodbye."

Noctis watched him go with a saddened expression. "Why does letting him go make me regret the decision?" He mumbled to himself, feeling sadder than he'd ever felt.

* * *

><p><em>No, I can't take one more step towards you<em>  
><em>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud walked down the street, his heart aching with the pain he felt. He wiped his cheeks as he thought of Noctis and the life they had lived. He had lied when he said he was satisfied. He was heartbroken. Cloud had loved Noctis deeply, thinking that the king would be with him forever.<p>

The sky opened up and poured down in sheets. It took only seconds for him to become drenched. He gave a small smile through his tears. At least now, he could be with Zack without the burden of guilt weighing upon his shoulders. He held it together, and climbed up the steps to Zack's house. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. Warm silence greeted him.

"Zack?" He called. Cloud longed to find the raven and throw himself into his arms, never letting go. A smile glittered to his face as he rounded the corner to the living room. And froze.

There he was, Zack Fair. The only comfort Cloud had left, wrapped in the arms of a long haired raven. They were kissing passionately, absorbed in each other, his hand caressing Zack's face like he was precious.

Cloud clamped a hand over his mouth to refrain from crying out. The splintered remains of his heart shattered. He ran out the door and pounded down the road. Tears blurred his vision. Each breath was full of knives and razors, cutting his heart into little slivers.

* * *

><p><em>I hear you're asking all around<em>  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud stumbled and collapsed on the pavement, his legs unable to support him. He drew them up and sobbed, broken cries that went unheard to the merciless rain. His now darkened hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes clung to him. He cried out with the pain in his chest. Cloud wanted to rip out his heart. It ached like nothing he'd ever felt, losing the only two loves he'd ever known in such a short time.<p>

Minutes passed... Hours, perhaps, before he could stand again. He felt hollow, even as tears still fell from his eyes. Across the street, a child played ball and looked at Cloud with curiosity as he passed. Cloud hardly noticed. He was numb to the outside world, unfeeling.

.. Until tires screeching made Cloud whip around. The child, a small girl, only three years old, had run into the road after her ball, with a truck heading right for her.

He exploded into action, uncaring about himself. Cloud rocketed towards the child. He grabbed her and flung her out of the way before the tuck hit. Such agony filled his body, ripping a scream from him. And then darkness swallowed him whole..

* * *

><p><em>And it took so long just to feel alright<em>  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

* * *

><p>Zack grinned as he broke the kiss to breathe. They'd already shut the door, figuring the wind caught it, blowing it open. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the screeching of tires and the shattering of glass.<p>

There was a window open, and it let the sounds of outside in. He shut it, seeing the truck though, steaming and stopped in the road made him curious. He walked out of the house, seeing the short spikey hair. "Vince, call the cops!" He yelled and dashed out to see Cloud, lying on the side of the road.

The raven's eyes widened at the sight of the broken corpse. His hand clamped over his mouth, resisting the bile that rose in his throat, "Oh my god." Cloud was mangled, arms and legs strewn and twisted into different and unnatural angles. Zack sank to his knees next to him, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Cloud... What happened to you?" he whispered even though he knew Cloud couldn't hear him.

Vincent knelt next to Cloud's still body. "So, this is the famous Cloud Strife." He ran his hands down the still body. "Every bone is broken, three fractures, two complete break points, and a severed spine." The vampire shook his head. "He couldn't survive this. Even if he did, his ruptured organs wouldn't allow him" His fingertips slid under the corpse and he stopped. A smile broke across his face and he shook his head. "His death was not for nothing, it would seem."

Zack sat back, frowning. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at Vincent grief in his eyes.

Vincent pulled his hand away and opened his clutched fingers. A white downy feather fluttered in his grip. "He saved a life."

Zack smiled sadly. "Good. Now he'll be happy." He trailed off and stood back as the paramedics showed up. They took questions from both of them before asking them to leave. Zack walked back into his house and stood in the hallway, Clouds blood smeared on his hands and jeans.

Vincent shut the door and brought him a towel. "Angels don't ever really die," He commented. "I'm sure we'll see him again."

He took it and driedhimself off "Cloud.. Do you think Noctis knows?" He asked, curiously.

"No, and I think it'd be best to leave it that way." Vincent shook his head. "He just went through a traumatic experience. Knowing him, he'll blame himself."

"I would ask what happened between them, but I don't care." He murmured and sat on the couch, staring at the wall. Vincent laid his head in the crook of Zack's neck, silent. His arms wrapped around Zack and simply held him, not meaning anything passionate, just comfort.

Zack leaned into him and the tears started flowing. He threaded their fingers together, holding his hand tightly. "He would have been a good friend." He whispered quietly, his eyes shutting.

"I wouldn't know," Vincent frowned. "I don't have many people close to me, and angels were not people I normally trusted. Especially doves. They were too perfect."

He cracked a small smile. "He had such passion though.. I could tell that easily. Maybe it's best he's gone. He was way too tempting." He frowned a little. "I'm just.. Not entirely sure what to do now."

"You live how you've always lived." Vincent pulled back and looked down at his fallen angel. He tilted his chin up with a finger. "But with one change."

Zack furrowed his brows, looking adorably confused. "Change? What change?" He looked up at his vampire, tilting his head a little in curiosity.

Vincent blinked. "With me instead of him."

* * *

><p><em>And who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>_

I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW. Amber and I aren't giving up on this story. In fact, I'm already done with the first half. But I make no excuses, I was just too damn lazy to type it up XD Well, I'll be attempting to be updating once more on a regular basis, I am determined as shit to finish this. That's to those of you who are left and ya'll didn't give up on us! 3


	7. In The End

Story Update

I'm sure you guys got the message by now, but this story's on a permanent haitus. The person with whom I wrote this is no longer on speaking terms with me, so there won't be another chapter. I can sit here and tell you the ending for those of you who have waited years for it, but that's a story for another day.

The real update is for those of you who honestly enjoyed my writing, I want you to know that I've started back up. My life was a roller coaster for the past year and a half, with a new job, losing that job, moving in with my boyfriend, and the rocky roller coaster that is life as an adult.

I've started a new account with a new story I think you'll all enjoy. It's got the plot twists of Angels & Demons, paired with the emotional roller coaster of Cold Angel. I've already got the prologue and Chapter One up, and I'm currently working on Chapter Two. My boyfriend pushes me to write every day, so this story won't be left in the dark like the last one. My new FF account is ShareThePride, and the story is called Chasing Time. I hope you guys, those who stayed, continue to follow me. You all gave me hope and happiness, and I can't wait to share it with you again(: -iShatteredOblivion


End file.
